Finally
by Nachan0928
Summary: ...I thought that being with him even only for the slightest moment was the only thing that mattered to me and I cherished that moment very much. I couldn't bear to lose it... PG-15/Yaoi, Eli/Kevin, broken!Kibum/Kevin.


**Title: **Finally (one-shot)

**Pairing: **Eli x Kevin (Elvin), broken!Kibum x Kevin (Kemaru)

**Rating: **PG-15

**Summary: **There is something that Eli and Kevin hide from Kibum.

***~*Finally*~***

Here, on the balcony of O-Brothers room, was the only place I could meet him, my beloved angel, the person whom I loved the most, the person who was standing in front of me now, Kevin Woo, without seen as suspicious by the other members. "Has he gone already?" I asked and he just nodded. "But only for a while, I think." He added as he zipped the blue jacket he was wearing. The night air seemed too strong for his body. "It's okay. I'm still happy to be with you ilk this; only the two of us." I saw his flushed red face because of what I said just now. How cute!

I smiled while opening my arms wide enough for his slender body. He threw his body to me and closed his beautiful eyes. "Saranghae…" I said barely above whisper I was sure he couldn't even hear me. I held him tightly as I kissed the top of his head a few times. I knew he giggled when I did that. I like the smell of his hair, like a shampoo, that sweet-scented one… And it suited his loving and adorable personality the best. I caressed his smooth honey-blond hair softly. How I wish I could stop the time, I wanted to be like this forever. With him…

"Binnie, where're you?" Kibum's heavy voice was heard from outside the room. He had come back to dorm. Kevin immediately parted his body from mine—much to my disappointment, and unknowingly our hugging had lasted for fifteen minutes already. "I gotta go now, Eli. See you later." He said then pecked my lips and flashed his angelic smile. With that, he walked away. He left me staring at his back quietly.

Actually I wanted to reach out to his hand, holding it so that he couldn't leave me… So that he wouldn't go back to Kibum's side, so that he would still be with me, be mine solely because I loved him so much. Everytime Kibum called for him, he would just go to him in a second and thus stopped whatever we were doing, like it was nothing. I really wanted to keep him by my side, but I could never do that. I had no courage because I knew that he didn't belong to me.

Yes, he was cheating on Kibum… with me. But he wasn't the one who started this, I was. And I hadn't expected that he would agree to it for I was certain that he must have known the risk if Kibum found out. I didn't know whether he accepted me because he had a feeling towards me or only out of pity. Honestly, I didn't care for whatever reason it was, and even if his love for Kibum was way bigger than his love for me.

And we had to pretend that we were _just_ best friends since we both came from America and English was our mother language. Eventhough sometimes we made it as an excuse to be closer—more likely doing skinship—than necessary. However, that was _if_ Kibum wasn't around—like he went to toilet or something. And when the said boy appeared, Kevin quickly approached him, and I had to hold back my jealousy when he was being so lovey-dovey with him. All I could do was stare at both of them from afar. Still, I hate the fact that I couldn't reach out to his hand.

It was because I thought that being with him even only for the slightest moment was the only thing that mattered to me and I cherished that moment very much. I couldn't bear to lose it...

Nevertheless, we couldn't hide everything forever. Sooner or later, the truth would be discovered. And finally, Kibum knew our secret relationship… When Kevin and I were on our usual meeting place—the balcony, he caught us kissing. Please spare me for I couldn't resist not to kiss his pink-coloured lips. We then broke our lip-locking session since Kevin pushed me away spontaneously. He looked at Kibum, who was standing not too far away from us, in total shock. Kibum seemed very angry; he curled his fist and stared at us sharply.

What I—or rather, Kevin—feared to happen finally happened; Kibum broke up with Kevin right at that time and there. "We are DONE, Kevin." His voice sounded so plain and his gaze became so cold as if without emotion. After saying that, he turned his body quickly and was about to come out of the room. Kevin, who had been very panic, started to catch up with the situation and tried to stop Kibum.

He called and apologized to Kibum with a raspy voice, but Kibum remained silent. He kept saying he was sorry, his tears were sliding down, wetting his white cheeks. His slim body was trembling from crying, his usually pretty face reddening, and his cries could be heard clearly. Meanwhile Kibum was only standing motionlessly on his spot, his back facing Kevin.

This scene hurt me very much it was almost unbearable. The person whom I love the most was crying in front of me without me doing anything. I could only witness through this painful situation. I knew that he loved Kibum and Kibum loved him in return. And, look, what had I done? I came and destroyed their relationship! I shouldn't have asked Kevin to cheat on Kibum from the very beginning! I shouldn't have loved Kevin since he had already belonged to Kibum! But I just couldn't do any of that; I couldn't deny my own feeling.

I fell in love with him since we first met. Hopelessly.

Kibum moved his feet, continuing his intention to exit from this room. Kevin gasped; of course he would soon follow him. He didn't realize that I had been staring at him the whole time. Wishing he would land his eyes at least once to me. But he didn't. It was as if I didn't exist in this room. It had always been like this; in the end, Kevin was going to leave me here. Alone...

I wanted to reach out to his hand,

I wanted him not to come back to Kibum's side,

I wanted to say how much I loved him,

I wanted him to be mine completely,

And this time, I did it...

**-End of the Story-**

How was it? Please give me comments~

I only managed to make this very short story.

Hope you like it! ^^


End file.
